tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ciel
=Sky= First Rank Boons Electrical Immunity :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None A Scion with this Boon is immune to all electric currents, be them magical or mundane. This does not extend to anything they are carrying or wearing. Sky's Grace :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 Legend The Scion can spend one legend each, for the following effects. No falling damage, no matter the distance fell. Half the distance of knock-back. Double Jumping distance. Weather Witch :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Intelligence + Survival :Cost: 1 Legend The Scion can predict the (natural) weather in a number of miles equal to successes for a number of days equal to Sky boons known. Natural weather effects will have no penalties or inconveniences from the weather in question on the scion for this time period, as they treat him or her with respect. Second Rank Boons St. Elmo's Fire :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Sky + Legend :Cost: 1 Legend Scion can wreathe themselves or nearby metallic objects in glowing electricity. The Aura causes a pale illumination and causes 1 die of bashing damage per turn that anybody touches it. The aura can be used to enhance brawl or melee attacks, increasing their damage by 1. The conjured glow lasts for one tick per success. In order to conjure the electrical fire around an object, the Scion must touch it when activating the Boon. Targets with electrical immunity suffer no ill effects when struck by the aura. Small sparks can be produced from the energy, no more than that created by striking a flint and generally not directly harmful. The static power of the aura can also raise hair and cause light objects to stick to nearby surfaces. Thundering Voice :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: None (or Sky + Presence) :Cost: 1 Legend By activating this Boon, the Scion causes the sky to add weight to their words by making loud rolls of thunder at appropriate and dramatic moments. This causes the Scion to gain one extra dice to all Social rolls equal to the number of Sky Boons they have for the Scene. But, the Scion can end the effects to end early by causing the rolls of thunder to explode in one of two ways. The first way turns his dice gained from this Boon into Autosuccesses for one roll, before the Boon ends. The second allows the user to make a sonic attack. This is a Sky + Presence roll against the target's Stamina + Fortitude. The target may add their total number of Sky Boons as Autosuccesses to their resistance roll. If the attacker overcomes the defender, the defender is knocked back one yard per Threshold Success. Wind Reader :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 Willpower By spending a point of willpower, and taking a 10-tick pause, the user of this Boon can add their Sky Rating to their next hearing-or-scent-based Perception roll. Third Rank Boons Storm Augmentation :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Sky + Presence :Cost: 1 point of legend per attack For a number of actions equal to the number of Successes gathered to activate this Boon, the Scion covers themselves in crackling electricity. Each time they make a Successful attack, they may spend a point of legend to cause the target to be sent flying backwards by the force of the electricity and a boom of thunder. This automatically doubles any knockback that would be caused by the attack. If the attack does at least one point of damage, the target must roll their Stamina + Fortitude against the total damage - the victim's Legend. If they are unable to gather that many Successes, they lose two dice to all non-reflexive actions until the attacker makes their next action. This power works on both ranged and melee combat. Fourth Rank Boons Shock :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Sky + Melee / Brawl :Cost: 5 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. With only a brief moment of physical contact, the Scion releases a tremendous jolt of electricity into his foe, stunning them as their nerves are overloaded. This Boon must be used to enhance either a hand-to-hand attack or a melee attack made with a metallic weapon. In addition to the normal attack roll, the Scion rolls his Sky + relevant attack ability, resisted by the target’s Stamina + Fortitude. So long as the enhanced attack deals at least one level of damage, the target’s next action is delayed for 1 tick per net success. Shock cannot be used on a target already suffering its effects. Wind Grapple :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Sky + Brawl :Cost: 1 point of legend per action A Scion with this Boon can control the winds to the extent that they can make ranged Clinch attacks. Any Knacks they have to improve Clinches do not function with this Boon. The Scion can target a number of beings with this Boon as they have Dots in Legend. Wind's Freedom :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 Willpower The Scion with this Boon gains the simple but powerful freedom of movement in three dimensions: upon activating it, she is able to fly, and may perform any aerial maneuver at half the speed that she could normally walk or run. If she has a Legend rating of less than five, however, and for some reason drops or loses the Birthright that channels this Boon, she instantly loses its effects and falls like a rock. Fifth Rank Boons Lightning Rod :Dice Pool: Sky + Presence :Cost: 1 point of Willpower per Scene By spending a point of Willpower, a Scion with this Boon can make themselves a bigger target for lightning bolts than a man standing on a hill in copper armor in the middle of a storm screaming that all Gods are bastards. This causes all natural forms of lightning, and electricity if it is just wildly arching, towards the Scion (who will be immune to it if they have Electrical Immunity. If not, they will take damage from these.). Electricity created by other Sky Boons will also possibly redirect towards someone using this Boon. If the activation roll for this Boon is higher than the one gathered to use the other Sky Boon, the power is redirected towards this Scion. A Scion who has this Boon active is counted as being at DV 0 against all redirected electricity. Cloud Sculptor :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Sky + Art :Cost: 1 point of legend A Scion with this Boon can spend a point of legend in order to be able to, as the name of the Boon would imply, sculpt and reshape clouds. This Boon can't be used to destroy or form clouds, and shapes made with this Boon will not be disturbed by natural winds for Legend days. If another being with this Boon attempts to reshape a already created piece of art, they must overcome the user's Successes. Wind Burst Grenade :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Sky + Thrown :Cost: 3 points of legend The Scion concentrates and condenses a vast amount of air into a tiny sphere, no larger than his thumbnail. When he tosses the pressurized bit of wind, it begins to swell. In moments it will burst, releasing its full fury in an explosion of air and sound that blast anyone near it back with a deafening clap of thunder. The Scion can summon and throw a Grenade as a Speed 5 Misc. Action in combat. When it explodes (either instantly or up to five ticks after it is thrown, at the Scion’s choice) the winds inside knock back anyone within (Legend) yards. Each success on the activation roll causes ten yards of knockback, plus an additional ten for each Sky Boon the Scion knows. The victims can roll their Stamina + Athletics to reduce the distance they are thrown back by ten yards per success. Anyone affected by the Grenade is defeaned and suffers one unsoakable Bashing Damage for per un-resisted success. The deafness lasts the rest of the scene, though those with more dots of Epic Stamina than the Scion has Sky Boons are immune to this effect. Sixth Rank Boons Levin Fury :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Sky + Marksmanship / Thrown :Cost: 3 points of legend per attack. By spending three points of legend, the Scion can cause lightning to strike the target from the sky, for their weapon to spit a lightning bolt, or for a bolt to form in their hand to throw it. Attacks made with this Boon hit automatically, unless the target uses an ability such as Ultimate Athletics, or unless the target also has this Boon. In which case, the target is able to spend three points of legend to attempt to Parry the bolt away with their PDV. If they successfully block with their PDV, they can either to send it into the ground to dissipate, or back towards the one who attacked them (in that case, they roll Sky + Marksmanship / Thrown just as if they were activating this Boon). Attacks with this Boon deal 15 lethal + Successes gained on the activation roll. A Scion with this Boon can cause lightning to hit multiple targets if they spend three points of legend per attack. Airborn Spirit :from GBN :Dice Pool: Sky + Command :Cost: 5 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. By spending the activation cost, the Scion can summon forth a being of lightning and whirling wind. For every five Successes past the first on the activation roll, they can either create another elemental, or add three to the elemental's Health and Soaks, 2 to it's Damage, and 1 to it's Soaks, Speed, and Accuracy. Anyone who comes close to the Elemental without Electrical Immunity takes a amount of Lethal Damage equal to the Scion's Sky Boons (doubled if the Scion has Storm Augmentation.). The Elemental has the same 1-3 Sky Boons the Scion has, and can use them an unlimited number of times. It also has one of the Scion's Rank 5 Sky Boons which it can use once. Beings with the Sky Purview can add their total number of Sky Boons to their Soaks against the elemental. :Accuracy: 15 :Damage: 5 :Soaks: 20 :Health: 20 :Speed: 25 :DV: 18 Seventh Rank Boons Lightning Eater :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of Willpower The power of electricity is unimaginable; most Gods harness it only to destroy their enemies, but a rare few have learned to draw strength from the fury of the storm. When such a Scion is struck by lightning, he rolls one die for each Sky Boon he knows and regains that many points of Legend. This Boon can only be used once per day. Gale Force :from GBN :Dice Pool: Sky + Survival :Cost: 5 legend + 1 point of Willpower With this Boon a Scion can cause a blast of wind to emanate out from them in a 180 degree arc. It travels a distance of the user's total number of Sky Boons times ten yards. Everyone caught inside it must make a Stamina + Fortitude roll to resist the winds, against the activation roll's Successes. If they fail, they go flying ten times the Scion's Threshold Successes in yards back. If they collide with a solid object, they take an amount of Bashing equal to the user's total number of Sky Boons + Threshold Successes. Inanimate objects that weigh less than a ton are sent flying, and other objects can be as well. To determine what is, treat the Activation roll as a feat of strength. Tornado Tamer :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Sky + Control :Cost: 4 points of legend per Dot of Epic Strength given (max of 4 Dots) A Scion with this Boon can summon a tornado to do their bidding. From then on, the Scion can summon and dismiss their tornado at will. The tornado has a radius at the top of one yard per Dot of the Scion's Legend. The tornado is able to damage and throw the scenery around it with an equivalent power to what someone with the same number of Epic Strength as the tornado was given. The tornado also uses it's Epic Strength to pick up and batter a target with debris if the Scion who created it commands it so. The tornado can lift the Scion who created it into the air (but only them) and travel at one hundred miles per hour. Inside the tornado, the Scion can add their Legend to all Soaks, but they can not attack from inside of it. The tornado can exist for one Scene before it must rest for a day. Eighth Rank Boons Create Air :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Sky + Fortitude :Cost: 5 points of legend A God with this Boon can exhale a large amount of fresh, clean air, and surround themselves with it. They can create 1,000 cubic yards of air per Dot of Legend they possess. This Boon creates enough air to breath for one hour per Success. Perun's Apples :from GBN :Dice Pool: Sky + Marksmanship :Cost: 10 points of legend A Scion with this Boon can spend the activation cost to hurl ball lightning. Ball lightning created by this Boon inflicts twice their number of Sky Boons as Aggravated Damage plus the Scion's Successes on the activation roll. The main target suffers the full damage, and can avoid it by making a Dexterity + Athletics roll equal to twice the number of acctivation Successes gathered. Everything within five yards of the target suffers the same damage and must make the same roll to avoid damage. Beings in a number of yards between the Scion's total number of Sky Boons and five yards take half the damage, and must make a roll equal to the Scion's acctivation roll. Beings between the Scion's total number of Sky Boons in yards and twice that take one fourth the amount of damage and must gather half the number of Successes the user did to avoid damage. Thunderclap :from GBN :Dice Pool: Sky + Presence :Cost: 6 points of legend and 1 point of Willpower By clapping, striking the ground, beating a drum, or something to that effect, the Scion can make a massive thunderclap that encompass an area equal to the Scion's total number of Sky Boons in miles. Every being that the activation roll overcomes the MDV of that is inside half that distance from the Scion must imminently attempt to flee. Mortals seek shelter and refuse to come out. Legendary beings who resist take a -4 penalty of dice to all rolls for a number of ticks equal to five times the number of Sky Boons the user has. Someone with this Boon can also make this into an attack. All beings inside the area that the Boon effects must roll Stamina + Fortitude to resist. If they fail, and are inside the area, they take a number of armor-ignoring Bashing Damage equal to the user's total number of Sky Boons. If the being fails and is within the user's number of Boons in yards suffer the Threshold Successes as Unsoakable Bashing Damage. Ninth Rank Boons Perfect Storm :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Sky + Presence :Cost: 15 points of legend One lightning bolt may not be enough. It is in these times that the Gods of the Sky call upon this Boon to unleash their fury across the Earth. A blizzard of lightning pours from a sea of boiling, black clouds, destroying everything in its path that offends the sight of the God. The storm lasts one minute per dot of Legend and covers a roughly circular area with a radius of one mile per success. All structures and immobile objects within the area suffer 50 levels of Lethal damage per minute. Mobile targets roll their Dexterity + Athletics against the Scion’s successes each minute, taking the Scion’s net successes as levels of Lethal damage if they fail to win. The Scion has complete control of the lightning storm and can exempt any target or area from his fury. Cloud Body :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 10 points of legend By activating this Boon the user can become as insubstantial as a cloud. Making them immune to physical attacks (but still vulnerable to attacks such as Death of the Soul, Shattering Crescendo, and Gale Force). They can't attack, or exert physical force, but they can still use Sky Boons while in this form. They can fly, but not at any faster than a walking speed, without adding Epic Dexterity speed bonuses unless they also activate Wind's Freedom. Tenth Rank Boons Smite :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Sky + Marksmanship + Legend :Cost: 10 points of legend + 1 point of Willpower. Levin Fury allows a Demigod to harness lightning for his own use, but the true Gods of the Skies can hurl bolts of power unlike any the mortal world can conceive of. Such blazing torrents of energy can burn even the most deadly Titanspawn to cinders in a heartbeat. Hurling the bolt of lightning is a Speed 3 action. The attack roll is Sky + Marksmanship + Legend. Both the Accuracy and base Damage of the attack are equal to the number of Sky Boons the God possesses. Smite deals Aggravated damage by default and completely ignores armor. Weather Husbandry :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None Uses Environmental Damage rules, must be made not-bad. Avatar of Sky The Storm :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs